I'm Gonna Be There For You
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Torchwood, all rights go to BBC. John Barrowman and Eve Myles are on set. What will happen when Eve starts feeling unwell. Will John be her hero?


It had all began on a Tuesday morning. The cast were on the set getting ready to start filming. John was with Eve as they were performing their scene together first. He was looking through his mobile phone and she was sitting in her chair uncomfortable.

John knew there was something wrong as he saw her scratching her arms slightly, which left behind very clear red marks on her skin. Then she looked really pale in her face, which was very unusual. He finally spoke up and leaned over to her.

"Hey Evie are you okay?" He asked concerned and he put his cell down.

"Yes, I'm okay thank you, why?" She asked trying not to cough.

"You just look a little pale, that's all," He replied, still not convinced she was okay.

"Well thanks for your concern," She smiled at him, before standing up.

"Where you going?" He asked her interested.

"Just going to the restroom," She added before walking out of sight.

She was walking towards the restroom when her head started spinning and she felt dizzy. She tried to ignore it and walked faster. She walked through the door to the restroom and went to the sink. She looked in the mirror and wet her hands before, wiping her face.

She could hear a ringing in her ears, she could see the corners of her eyes turning grey, she could feel her knees weakening, and then her world went black.

* * *

><p>"John and Eve on set please," Russell T Davies announced.<p>

John looked back at Eve's chair which was still vacant. He wondered what was taking her so long, then again, 'women do take forever' he told himself. He looked at his phone again and then put it in his pants pocket. Russell then appeared in front of him, looking around.

"Where's Eve?" He asked.

"She's just using the restroom," John replied slowly.

"Well go tell her to hurry up," He laughed slightly.

"Okay," John chuckled as he stood up and walked in the direction of the restroom.

When he got there he knocked on the door twice.

"Eve? Are you in there?" He asked.

With no response he knocked again on the door.

"Evie? If you don't answer me, I'm coming in!" He said, getting concerned.

With no response again, he put his hand on the door. He began to push it open slowly, and when it swung open he had to hold on to the door frame for support. He almost died of shock as he saw Eve's tiny frame, sprawled out on the cold ground.

Before he did anything he turned around and shouted in to the corridor, hoping someone would hear him.

"Help! Somebody help!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

He could hear the sound of people getting closer and then he turned back around and ran towards her. He quickly knelt on the floor beside her. He began shaking her shoulders gently and tapping her face, hoping she would come round.

"Eve? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" He asked, very concerned, on the verge of panicking.

With no response, he put his thumb and index finger on her chin and his other hand on her forehead. He tilted her head backwards carefully, not wanting to hurt her. John put his ear to Eve's mouth and looked towards her chest, he couldn't feel anything or see her chest moving.

He then put his two fingers on her neck, searching for a pulse, hoping to find one. He couldn't feel anything under his fingers and he panicked more.

"John! What happened?" A concerned voice asked.

John quickly looked around to see Kai and Alexa running towards him.

"Call 911!" John ordered.

Kai nodded and quickly whiped out his phone, pressing in the number he needed. He put it to his ear and waited for the operator.

"Alexa go get help!" John ordered.

Alexa did as she was told and ran as fast as she could, looking for help.

John looked back at Eve, running his hand through his hair. What had they taught him in that Basics of First Aid course? There was something about having to give CPR within quarter of an hour of someone collapsing? And how fast did brain death occur after they've stopped breathing?

He looked at her pale face, her lips had a blue tinge to them and she looked dead. He wasn't going to let her die, he promised himself that and he moved closer to her head. He didn't hesitate at all and nervously leaned down. He pinched the bridge of her nose, tilted her head back.

You were supposed to do that, weren't you? To extend the airway, or something. He parted her lips, sealed his around them, and exhaled. Her chest rose and fell and there was no response. Time to start chest compressions? No, he thought. One more breath. He positioned his mouth over hers again.

"John?"

There was the sound of heavy footsteps and the next thing he knew, was he was surrounded by his fellow workers. Russell was there beside him looking at the unmoving woman.

"What happened?" Russell asked.

"I don't know. But she's not breathing, I can't get a pulse either," He stated.

"Okay everyone back up," Russell ordered and everyone moved back.

John took that as a signal to carry on, and he leant down again, pinching her nose and giving her a deep breath.

"Come on Eve, please breathe," John urged under his breath.

He sat back waiting and Russell got up on his knees, folding one hand over the other and placing them on Eve's sternum. He counted out loud scared of losing a beat, and his hands dug in to Eve's chest trying to restart her heart.

"Come on, Eve, stay with me, you've got to stay with me," John said.

When he sat back John went back to the rescue breaths. They both kept this up until the ambulance arrived, and by then everyone who worked there was there praying she would live. Alexa was in tears and the rest of her friends were almost crying. When the paramedics took Eve away, John insisted on going with her, and wouldn't take no as an answer.

* * *

><p>A while later he was sat in a hospital room speaking to her. He had found out she had an allergic reaction. John was over the moon, that she was alive and Eve had thanked him over and over. He just said it was no big deal, and that he would do it all over again.<p>

**Thanks for reading. Just a quick fic about John Barrowman and Eve Myles. (Kai is Rhys Williams and Alexa is Esther Drummond) Any way please review :)**


End file.
